Swim, swim, swim, it's a swell day!
by Resotii Watasaki
Summary: It's a wonderful day and Ash and co decide to spend this great day swimming! Advanceshipping AshxMay SatoHaru


**Swim, swim, swim, it's a swell day!**

By Jenna E. Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

The day couldn't possibly get any sunnier. But don't say "it's a wonderful day!" or else you might jinx it! Ash and co are taking in this…erm...great day by taking a little break from training and Pokemon battles and…are going swimming!

May beamed happily. "Ooh, I can't wait to try on the new swim suit I got!"

"Seeing in, that you have about a billion." Max sneered rolling his eyes.

May glared at her brother then moved her gaze to the island up ahead. "Oh I can see it you guys!"

"Yeah, we're almost there!" Ash agreed looking toward the island as well.

"Pika!" Pikachu piped.

"Land ho!" Mr. Briney shouted, saluting.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Briney." Brock thanked as the group got off the ship.

"Hey anytime!" Mr. Briney replied with a wave. "Have a great time, younglings. Let us be off Peecko, my darling!"

"Wingulll!" Peecko said shrilly.

"Changing room, here I come!" May screamed running in the direction of the Pokemon center.

"Someone really wants to go swimming." Max commented.

Ash smiled then chuckled.

Soon everyone came to the beach all dressed in their swimwear. Heck, even Pikachu was dressed up. He had small swim trunks and shades.

"Heh, looking good Pikachu." Ash said with a thumbs-up.

"Pi, Pikachu." Pikachu said with a nod.

"Our Pokemon should enjoy this day as well, don't ya think Ash?" May questioned.

"Yeah! Great idea!" Ash replies, grabbing his backpack and taking out his poke balls.

May and Brock did the same.

Soon the beach was packed with plenty of Pokemon.

"Enjoy yourself everyone!" Ash beamed. "But be sure not to go to far."

All of the Pokemon let out cries of joy and took off toward the water; Combusken and Munchlax staying back. Combusken, being a fire type obviously wasn't very fond of water and decided it would rather sunbathe instead. And Munchlax would rather spend its time dozing.

Pikachu made its way to the water, just like the other Pokemon. But when it was about to get into the water Max came running and jumped into the water, splashing the small, electric rodent. The force making its little shades fly off, into the sand.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, going off to retrieve it. But unfortunately the shades were squashed by a dozing Munchlax. "Chuu!!" Pikachu yelled pointing its little finger at Munchlax.

"Munch…?" Munchlax questioned, sitting up from its sleeping position.

"Pi!" Pikachu griped, turning away, its paws balled into little fists.

"Laxxx." Munchlax let out a yawn and went back to snoozing.

Pikachu decided it would sunbathe with Combusken and lay next to the bird Pokemon in his head wishing he still had his shades.

Nearby with Ash and May…

"Race ya to the water!" May teased, making a run for the water.

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start!" Ash replied, running toward the water as well.

He easily caught up and the two jumped into the water at the same time, causing a big wave and forcing Max to swallow a mouthful of water.

"Geesh! You could have at least warned me!" Max coughed.

"Sorry, Max." May apologized but couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"I'm getting out." Max confirmed, swimming back toward the beach.

Ash and May watched as Max made his way back to the beach for a few seconds then without warning May splashed Ash, mischievously.

"H-ey!" Ash chuckled shielding his face.

"C'mon! Stop being a baby and take these splashes like a man!" May teased continuing to splash him.

"Me? A baby? Oh, you're gonna regret you said that." Ash replied with a smirk splashing her back with more force since he was stronger.

"Ack!" May cried. "Some of that went up my nose!" She covered her nose, coughing slightly.

"Serves you right." Ash beamed, starting to laugh.

May used this momentum to splash Ash again.

SPLOOSH!

Ash erupted into a series of coughs. "Hey! N-No fair!" He let out another spell of coughs.

"Ash, are you okay?" May asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah." Ash assured with a smile.

May returned the smile and the two stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds then begin to splash each other again, laughing and enjoying themselves.

Meanwhile, nearby a few feet underwater a creature wakes up from its slumber, angrier then ever. It looked in the direction of Ash and May, its eyes furious. Immediately it edged toward them. To busy splashing and having fun Ash and May didn't take notice of it and continued to splash about.

But their fun was interrupted as May was suddenly thrust down under the water.

"MAY!" Ash yelled in horror, diving underwater immediately. Squinting his eyes he could make out something pulling May by her leg! 'A Tentacruel?!' He thought, his eyes widening.

He watched as May was struggling to get free of the grip of the monstrous creature.

He put on a determined expression and began to swim toward them. The Tentacruel was pulling May down to the bottom. And Ash could already tell that she was beginning to lose conscious. Finally coming in contact with them; he wrapped his arms around May's waist, kicking the Tentacruel in the eye causing it to let go of its grip on May.

Ash began to swim with all his might as he knew that the Tentacruel was sure to start going after him; he looked back anxiously to see the Tentacruel, and it was indeed chasing him. He picked up speed with some difficulty due to the fact that he had May in his arms. The Tentacruel was nearly tailing him when he had finally hit the surface.

"Brock! Max! Help!" He yelled while still trying to catch his breath. Brock and Max were alert at once. Brock could scarcely make out Ash and May out in the waters along with the Tentacruel.

"Oh my gosh!!" He shouted. Sceptile showed a sudden glint in its eye and it didn't hesitant to go right on toward them at high speed.

"Scepppppp!" It called scooping up Ash and May in its arms and hitting Tentacruel with a Bullet seed attack. It was a good thing that water types are weak against grass types because the attack was highly effective and Sceptile was rather strong as well. It finally got to shore placing Ash and May gently on the ground.

"May!!" Max suddenly cried. "W-What happened?!!" He got to his knees near May's side, tears immediately forming in his eyes.

"Th-The Tentacruel…" Ash breathed. "It pulled her down under the water…we were so busy splashing…we didn't see it coming." Ash felt a large lump form in his throat.

Max put his ear to May's chest then looked back up with a bewildered look. "She's not breathing!" He sobbed, hoarsely; he clutched her beginning to cry immensely. "M-May, May, big sister…you can't die…YOU CAN'T!"

"Pikachu." Pikachu muttered sorrowfully.

"Ash, I think you should give her CPR." Brock informed, looking at him sternly.

"Me! But, why?!" Ash's eyes widened with deep shock. He looks to Max. "Why can't M-Max do it!"

Max stopped his crying slightly. "I can't do it…I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!"

He erupted into more bawling, covering his face.

Ash looked to May's unconscious body and felt like crying as well. He had to do something.

Without a word he got to his knees near May's opposite side that was not occupied by Max. He took in a slow deep breath and pinched May's nose and slowly pressed his lips to May's. He felt a sudden tingle go through his entire body. 'I'm not kissing her.' He thought. 'Or am I?' He began to give May air, pressing her chest once or twice.

After what seemed like hours, May began to open her eyes.

"M-May!" Max gasped, which made Ash jump. He backed away from May hastily, with his face turning crimson.

May began to cough sitting up slightly. "W-What happ--" She began but was cut off by an overjoyed Max. "May, I'm so glad you're okay!" He cried, tears still in his eyes. May hugged him back giving him a sweet smile. "It's okay, Max don't cry."

Ash stared at the siblings and couldn't help but grin as well. He, of course was still blushing deeply.

"It thanks to Ash you're alright May." Max said breaking his embrace with his older sister. "He gave ya CPR!" He grinned broadly.

"He…did…?" May said softly, as a light blush formed on her face. She smiled sweetly to herself.

"Yeah…" Ash said, but it wasn't very audible.

May got to her feet, walking toward Ash, not daring to make eye contact with him.

"Ash…thank you. " She implied.

Ash didn't respond and merely scratched the back of his neck shyly looking at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing on the planet. May suddenly embraced him into a hug.

"I love you, Ash." She cooed. Ash, along with Brock and Max were very astonished at these words. Realizing what she had said she quickly covered it up by saying, "I-I meant you're a gre—"

She was cut off for Ash and pressed his lips against hers. She felt her heart beat quicken for she didn't see this coming. "Now this…definitely beats CPR…" She thought to herself dreamily closing her eyes and wrapped her arms around Ash's neck.

Max blinked stunned. "How convenient." He said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said laughter in its voice.

The End


End file.
